Hidden Secrets
by Silverwolforever
Summary: When Jayden's secret is revealed what will his team think. They think that is the only thing that he has been hiding from them but they were wrong. This girl knows much more then Jayden even knows. This girl revels more than just his secret but much more than that, an even deeper secret then they expected.One secret leads to even more deep and darker ones What does this girl know?
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Samuri Oc Contest

Hello everyone I just got this idea from watching "The Ultimate Duel" and I decided for my first story I would do an oc contest based on what I think Jayden's secret is so here is what I need

I will choose 3 guys and 2 girls plus my own oc There are no rules except you may make only 1 girl and 1 guy

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Apperence:

Clothes:

Family:

Color:

Zord( you can have 2):

Spin Sword:

Spin Sword Weapon (you may also have 2):

History:

Crush:

Other:

I will revel my oc in the next chapter along with the winners if I have enough reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait My birthday was Sunday and I had many projects to get done but anyway, here is my Oc and below that are the winners. I'm so sorry if I didn't pick your Oc but I will use them as another part of my story just not as rangers . So here they are:

Name: Kayla Rider

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Kayla is the tomboy of the group. She is the type of person you can depend on for anything. Kayla has many trust issues with people since what happened in her past. You must earn her trust. She can be very quiet at times. Kayla is a confident and brave person she is not afraid to say what is on her mind or what she thinks is right. She can make anyone laugh. Kayla loves to be outdoors and likes the forest and the mountains because they are very may seem dark and mysterious sometimes but she is a very loyal and loving person

Appearance: 5'7 athletic build tan skin long straight dark brown hair that ends past her waist with purple streaks light blue eyes

Clothes: black knee high boots ripped navy jeggins black and purple flannel shirt purple gloves on her right hand

Family: C.J Rider- Mother(deceased) Dylan Rider- Father (deceased)

Color: Purple

Zord( you can have 2): Wolf and Coyote

Spin Sword: Wolf Fang Attack

Spin Sword Weapon (you may also have 2): Wolf Claw and Coyote Knives

History: Will be reveled in the story

Crush: Dante

Other: Kayla's element is Shadows

Winners are:

2iwishtobelovely- Anne Drew the indigo ranger

2Yellow- leopard- Katherine Dyer the yellow ranger

2samcheese1- Eli Asher the white ranger

4InsertDecentNameHere- Frank Howard the green ranger

009-Dante Rose the black ranger

Oh and winners I also need to know what your element is and what is their main zord. Thanks guys. I promise I'll try to have the story up by Friday. The story is called "Hidden Secrets"

Here is a Full Summary: When Jayden's secret is revealed what will his team think. They think that is the only thing that he has been hiding from them but they were wrong. This girl knows much more then Jayden even knows. This girl revels more than just his secret but much more than that, an even deeper secret then they expected. What does this girl know? How will the team react when they find out? What other secrets can Jayden have? What will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter of the story: Hidden Secrets. I don't own Power Rangers only my oc character. Hope you guys enjoy it. I would also like to thank Scream4 for helping write this chapter ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Encounter**

All of the Samurai Rangers were training on a warm sunny day when the gap sensor went off, "Time to go!" Jayden said as they all put their practice sticks back and ran inside the Shiba house.

"Mentor, where's the nighlock?" Jayden said as he ran into the Shiba house over to the table in the living room where Ji was standing.

"At the city park, you better get there fast; there are tons of inocent people there." Ji replied as he looked at Jayden with both of his hands on his stick.

"Okay, let's go!" Jayden said then they all ran out of the Shiba house and morphed when they got to the gate of the Shiba house still running.

When they got to the park they saw an all black monster standing there right in front of them, "Why hello rangers, just so we can get the introductory all done with, I'm Xrand." Xrand said as he pulled a black bow off of his back.

Then they heard some yell, "Hey freak! Wanna play?" Then a white ranger jumped out of nowhere and slashed Xrand with his spin sword.

Xrand fell to the ground but quickly got back up, "Is that all ya got? BLACK NIGHT BOW!" Xrand said as he shot his bow at the white ranger.

But a green ranger jumped out of nowhere and deflected the shot, "I got ya covered Eli!" The green ranger said as he turned around to look at Eli and then spun back around to face Xrand.

"Thanks Frank." Eli replied with a slight nod.

"Who are these people?" Kevin asked Jayden as he and the rest of the Samurai Rangers watched Frank the green ranger and Eli the white ranger battle Xrand.

Then four more rangers jumped out of nowhere as well, an indigo ranger, a yellow ranger, a black ranger, and a purple ranger, "Where are they coming from?" Kevin said as he watched them all battle Xrand.

Frank got knocked on the ground by Xrand, "Hey look Frank! Anne, Katherine, Dante, and Kayla are her to help!" Eli said then he slashed Xrand with his spin sword.

"Let's help them!" Jayden said as he and the rest of the group charged Xrand.

Xrand saw that he was out numbered, "I'll be back!" Xrand said then he went through a gap and was gone.

Jayden and his team demorphed and so did the other team because no one was in the park, "Who are you people?" Kevin said as he took one step forward and then he turned his body to the side.

"Kevin! Where are your manners?" Mia said as she looked at him with both of her eye brows raised.

"No, no, your friend is okay for asking that I am Eli, this is Frank and Anne to my left, and this is Katherine, Dante, and Kayla to my right." Eli pointed to each one as he introduced them.

Then Jayden introduced his ranger team, "over here to my right is Kevin, Mike and Antonio, and to my left is Mia and Emily." Jayden pointed to each one as he introduced them.

"I still don't trust them." Kevin said as he crossed his arms and looked away from all of them.

"Come on let's talk this over in the Shiba house." Jayden said as he quickly cocked his back like he's pointing at the Shiba house; the other ranger team agreed.

**So what did you guys think so far? Again I would like to thank Scream4 for helping me write. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who added this to your favorites and for those who have reviewed. I promise I will try to make each chapter a bit longer.**

**Chapter 2**

**Introduction**

"Jayden, who are they?" Ji asked while trying to figure out how many of them there were coming through the door. "That's what we're about to find out." Jayden said. "First off, which one of you is the leader of the team?" Kevin asked very curious to see who it was. "That would be me." Kayla said while leaning against the wall. " A GIRL IS THE LEADER!" Kevin said while saying how that is not part of the samurai traditions. "I think it's great to know that a girl can lead a team." Emily and Mia said at the same time with a smiles on their faces."Why don't we all sit down and you can tell us all about who you are and how you became rangers." Ji said while holding his stick.

" Okay I'll go first!" Katherine said looking like she really wanted to go first. "My name is Katherine Dayer and I am the yellow ranger, my element is earth and my zord is a leapord. I love to do anything dangerous and exciting and I became a samuri when my older sister died and that's why I became a samuri." "Wow, the same thing happened to me my sister, Serena got ill and I had to take her place." Emily said "Katherine, I think you and I are going to be great friends!" Mike said with a smirk on his face while looking at Kevin thinking of an awesome prank. "Do I have to?" Dante said with his voice that sounded like he really didn't want to go Kayla looked at him and nodded. "My name is Dante Rose and I am the black ranger, my element is black fire and my zord is a fox." It got quiet after he spoke. "Do you wanna tell us anything about yourselve?" Mia asked "No, I don't." He said to Mia and it sounded like he doesn't care and doesn't want to talk anymore. "I guess it won't hurt to go." Eli said "My name is Eli Asher and I am the white ranger, and my zord is the elephant." "And before you ask I don't want to talk any more either."

"My name is Frank Howard and I am the green ranger that saved your butts earlier and my main zord is the beetle zord." "My Uncle gave me the beetle zord and he taught me everything I know today" Frank said while looking down at his zord remembering all the great times he had with his Uncle. "I guess it's finally my turn then." Kayla said "My name is Kayla Rider and I am the Leader of the team and the purple ranger, my main zord is the wolf and my element is the shadows." "Your element is…shadows?" Kevin asked curious to know why a ranger would have such a dark element. "KEVIN!" Mia punched him lightly. "It's okay, I get asked that a lot." Kayla looked at her zord when she said that. "IT's just that when I found the wolf zord it was hidden in a small cave where the moonlight was and their were other wolf shadows in the background and I guess that's why my element is shadows" She said "Weren't their six of you who came?" Ji said while looking straight at Kayla.

"Frank, why don't you and the other ranger go out and train for a bit while I talk to Jayden and his team."Frank nodded knowing what she was going to do. "Come on guys" Frank told the rest of his team "So, where is the sixth ranger?" Mike asked and seemed a bit impatient to know who it might be " I believe you all know the Indigo ranger of the team, you have all met her before" Once Kayla finished she got up and opened the door for the girl. Once they all saw her face they were shocked to see who it was. "No way" "It can't be" "Is, that really you?" Jayden said while still trying to figure out how she got here" "Yea it's really me Jayden, I'm here to help you guys again." "Jayden, who is she exactly?" Ji asked "My name is…

**Who is this girl? How does the team know her already? Why does Ji ask so many questions? Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to read and review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for those who have reviewed, the reviews really made my day! You guys have been really patient with me so I will have the next chapter up by Sometime next week cause I have off Promise. Their won't be any action in this chapter but their will be in the next chapters.**

**Samcheese1: I think you're gonna hate me even more during this story!  
>Now the story continues: <strong>

**Chapter 3 **

**Sea Side Café**

"My name is Anne Drew and I am the Indigo ranger, my element is ice and my zord is the Swordfish zord" She said holding up her zord so everyone could see. "How is this possible, we thought you disappeared?" Mia said "Yea that's true but it's really me guys and I can prove it." Anne said and she went in her pocket and she pulled out her samurizer and showed them her name engraved on the bottom. "Remember, you guys got my name engraved into it." She said. "ANNE!" They all said and went to hug her. "It's great to see you again, but why don't you tell us why you disappeared?" Jayden said "Before we talk, I think we should all go out and celebrate you guys seeing Anne again I'll go and get my team and then we can go." Kayla said while walking outside. "So, where do you guys want to go." Said Kevin "To the Sea Side Café." Katherine said while coming in from training with Frank, Dante, and Eli right behind her. "I don't think we've ever heard of that place before." "You'll love that place." Frank said. "Ji, aren't you coming?" Mike asked. "No you can go ahead without me." "Okay your lose!" Mike said running out the door. "There is something I really don't like about that girl Kayla." Ji said while holding his stick.

"Wow, you guys were right this place is so amazing." Mia said "Whoa! They have the most beautiful view of the ocean from here." Emily said "Can we just sit down somewhere?" Eli said while looking very impatience. After a few minutes there was a girl who came over to us to take our order. She looked about 17 and was regular height. She had shoulder length brown hair with blue eyes. She was wearing red flats blue jeans and a white t-shirt and green apron (Green and white are the café's are the café's colors) "Hi my name is Taylor and I'll be your waitress this evening, is there anything I can get you?" She said. "Yea, can we have 8 waters 2 Pepsi's and 1 coke please?" Frank said" Sure is there any..." She was unable to finish because when she looked at him she recognized him. "Frank, hey I didn't recognize you there for a minute. "Yea it's been a long time hasn't it." Taylor said with a smile. "Maybe after I'm done working we could go somewhere." Taylor said "Sure meet you here later and then we could decide where to go." Frank said "Okay and I'll be right back with your drinks." "Thanks." He said. "How do you know her?" Kevin asked. "I used to come here every day to eat and I met Taylor because she worked there and the café was friend of the family's café." Frank said "Okay guys, Tonight I am going to sing a song to you that I wrote for someone, hope you enjoy it. " The girl on the stage said. She looked really tall about 5'9 and had dark see green eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing black tennis shoes, blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a green hoodie. "Okay guys, this song is called _Breakaway."_

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I'd try to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here  
>But something felt so wrong here<br>So I pray  
>I could breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train  
>Travel on a jet plane, far away<br>And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging 'round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<em>_  
><em> 

The crowd applauded and so did the rangers, but then the girl and Jayden looked at each other for a moment and then Jayden remembered why she looked so familiar. "Jayden, what's wrong?" Katherine said while shaking her soda hoping it would explode. "Yea, dude you kind of spaced out for a second." Mike said also waiting for her soda to explode, probably hoping for it to go all over Kevin. "That girl looks so familiar." Jayden said "Oh her name is Piper, she sings at the café sometimes, she's a great singer." Frank said. "Jayden, there's something I should tell you about the girl." Kayla said looking at Piper and then back at Jayden. "Okay guys let's all give a round of applause to Piper Shiba. _Piper_ Jayden said to himself. " Jayden, who is she." Kevin asked and then got up and he seemed very anxious. "She's my.."

**Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter. This one will have action in this time. Thanks to all of you added this story to your favorites Really sorry for the long wait, but it's been a very hard few weeks for me at school. And a special thanks to:**

**iwishtobelovely**

**samcheese1**

**009**

**dreamSOULhybrid**

**Chapter 4**

**A New Enemy**

"I'm his sister." Piper said very calmly looking at all the rangers. "Jayden, you never mentioned she was your sister." Mike said looking Jayden right in the eye. "It's a long story." All of a sudden they here people screaming outside the restaurant. "You can tell us later right now we have to deal with this nighlock." Kevin said "SAMURIZER, GO GO SAMURI!" They all said and they were transformed into their ranger costumes. Once they got in the city center they saw Xrand terrorizing innocent people. "Well if it isn't the colored coded freaks." Xrand said "I think it's time we put you on ice!" Anne put her swordfish disk on her spinsword "Spin Sword Indigo Ice!" Once Anne said those words purple ice was hurdling straight toward Xrand. He just smirked and pulled out his black night bow and attached some black arrows to the bow to it and fired it. The arrow went right down the middle of Anne's attack. Anne, look out!" Kayla said "Frank, Kate! " Kayla told them. "Forest Shield!" "Earth Shield!" Frank and Kate called out. They shield Anne from the arrows. "Thanks guys." Anne said getting right back up on her feet. "Now it's my turn!" Mike said, but before he could even take out his disk Xrand pulled out his saber and slashed Mike right in the chest. "MIKE!" Emily ran over to help him. "Jayden, I have an idea, what if we hit him with the 5 disk cannon." Kevin said "You rangers are starting to bore me, Moogers Attack!" Xrand said and moggers came out of the cracks on the sidewalk and the floor. "I'll deal with Xrand, you guys deal with these guys." Jayden said. His team nodded. "Come on Nighlock!" Jayden then swung his spin sword at Xrand and hit him right in the center of his chest. "You are a good swordsman Red Ranger, but not as good as me!" Xrand threw his sword in the air and kicked Jayden to the ground, knocking his spin sword out of his hand. Then he pushed Jayden to the ground and has his sword at his neck. Jayden looked at Kayla, and then Kayla nodded. "Dante, go get Jayden's Lion disk." Kayla told him while she swung her sword at a mooger. "Why?" He said just as he kicked the mooger in the chest. "Just trust me, ok?" She said. "Catch Dante." Jayden tossed his lion disk to Dante.

"Black Fire Smasher!" Dante said and then in his hand appered Jayden's fire smasher but it was black and instead of the lion disk put the elephant disk on it. "Woah, cool!" Dante said "Use all of your energy to focus on the sword and it will become a cannon." Kevin told him. "Kevin, you and your team go help Jayden, we'll get the cannon ready and take out the rest of the moggers." Frank said. "Okay, good luck" Kevin told him. "Okay I have to focus, that's gonna be a bit hard, but I can try." Dante said to himself. He closed his eyes inside the helmet and the black fire smasher was glowing black. A few seconds later he spun it around himself and held the bottom of it and focused all of his energy into it. All of a sudden, It became a cannon. "That's great but, how are we suppose to fire it?" Eli said swing his sword at more moogers. "Beats me." Dante said "Put your power disks into the slot of the cannon." Jayden yelled while still having the sword at his neck. "Ok." "Guys, did you hear that." Dante said :Yea, guys give your power disks to Dante." Kayla said " Alight." They all said. Then they all placed their power disks into the slots. Kayla put hers first, then Frank put his, then Anne, Eli, and Katherine."5 DISK FOX CANNON!" Dante yelled and the disks combined into what looked like a black fox made out of light. But, before the fox could hit Xrand a figure made of shadows jumped right infront of him. "What or who is that." Eli said " I don't know, but whatever it is it's bad news Kevin said. Once they got a close look at the figure they were surprised to see what it was. It looked like the devil, but the costume was black and so were the horns and tail. His eyes were also a pitch black, blacker than the night sky(**If that's even possible)**His weapon of choice was a devil's pitchfork which was black, but at the tip of it, it was a dark red almost the color of blood. "Who are you?" Katherine said getting into an attack stance "Are you a nicklock?" Mia said "No child, my name is Demious and I am the King of The Demons and Shadows." He said in a quiet, yet scary voice. "What do you want with us?" Emily asked "I am here for you, Jayden and you Dante." He said. "What do you want with us." Jayden said weakly still on the ground. "That is a surprise my boy, you will have to wait and see. "What makes you so sure we'll just go with you." Dante said charging his sword at Demeous, but it didn't even phase him. "Fine then I will make you come with me." He raised his hand and black smoke covered Dante and Jayden. "Guys I can't see anything. " Mike said. In the smoke cloud Kayla and Anne saw something, like a vision. _They saw Jayden and Dante and a purple Ranger fighting against an orange ranger. The orange ranger was losing and they were about to revel the orange ranger's identity the smoke cleared and _After a few minutes the smoke cleared and Jayden and Dante were nowhere to be found. "Oh no this is bad. "Really bad." Mike said sounding worried. "Yea, we should get back to the Shiba House to find out more about this Demeous guy." Kevin said. They were all walking when Katherine said "Kayla, Anne, aren't you guys coming? She said "We'll catch up later we're gonna go see if theirs any clues around here to see where Demeous took Jayden and Dante." Kayla said "We'll call you if we find something or in trouble." Anne said "Okay.. just be careful." Katherine said. "Okay, Anne we have to figure out why Demeous is back and what he wants with Jayden and Dante." Kayla said "And, we should also find out what that vision meansand who the orange ranger was. "Come on, let's go back to the Shiba House and see what they can find out about Demeous." Anne said They were running back to the house, but what they didn't know was that Piper was watching the whole time and she was going to follow them.

**What does Demeous want with Jayden and Dante? How do Anne and Kayla already know Demeous? Who is this mysterious Orange ranger they saw in the vision? What others secretes are they hiding? Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thanks for all of you who reviewed again. The story is also going to be Supernatural genre. Sorry it's been a while, been really busy with school and finals. And a special thanks to dreamSOULhybrid and chocolatsugar for helping me become a better writer. Okay guys, I'm gonna try to fix my mistakes but if I still did something wrong, feel free to tell me Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 5**

**A Dark Secret **

Back at the Shiba House all the rangers except for Kayla and Anne were sitting in the main room waiting for Ji. Ji comes in the room with one of his books.

"So Ji, did you find anything out about this guy named Demeous?" Mike asked "Or, what he wants with Jayden and Dante?" Frank also asked.

"I found some things, but I don't think they'll be very helpful, this book doesn't tell us anything about him, but it does show us a picture of him. "Ji told them and held the book to show them a page in the book. The book showed a picture of Demeous. He looked like he did earlier, but the only difference was there were 3 colored figures in the background, the one on the right was red, the one on the left was black and the one in the middle was purple.

"Mentor, do you understand what this picture is trying to tell us? "Eli asked 'No, but there is something written on the bottom." Ji said "Mentor, if I may." Katherine asked. Ji didn't say anything, he just handed her the book, _and she began to read the bottom of the page (__**The poem is in italics**__)_

_Forever an overcast of shadows that darkness brings  
>Forever over us, shadows that darkness brings<em>

_the true beast of mankind,  
>With the mind of evil and insanity intertwined,<br>Forever over centuries, shadows that darkness brings!  
>His soul haunting the desolate fields, with the intention to kill<br>The king of kings with the heart of wicked within,  
>overcastting shadows that darkness brings<br>the eyes of evil, his eyes stand still  
>Forever the overcast of humanity, slaughtered in shadows of what darkness brings<em>

"Mentor, what does this mean exactly" Mia asked "And what is with the 'colored figures' in the background."Eli said referring the colored figured as their ranger colors.

"I'm not sure, but give me some time, and I'm sure I can figure something out." "In the meanwhile, why don't you guys try to find Jayden and Dante. Ji said as he walked out of the room.

"okay guys, why don't we split up into 2 groups: the first group will go and find Dante and the second group will go and find Jayden." Kevin said

"Okay, Emily, Katherine, Eli, and Mike in the first group and in the second group: Mia, Frank and Myself. " Kevin said "Okay, guys, let's get going!" Mike said and got up and ran out the door. The others followed behind him.

Meanwhile, outside the Shiba House, Anne and Kayla were eavesdropping on the gang. Kayla and Anne were looking thought a clear window and when the rangers started coming out of the house; Anne pulled Kayla's head down and pushed her into a bush. The other rangers came running out of the Shiba house and split up into 2 groups.

"Hey, here's a tip, next time, WARN ME BEFORE YOU PUSH ME INTO A BUSH!" Kayla said getting all the leaves and branches out of her hair.

"Well, if I didn't they would have seen us and we would have been busted, and that would not have been good at all." Anne told her while trying to hold in her laughter, but a little giggle escaped her lips, looking how messy Kayla's hair was

"Yea, well let's get back to business, did you hear that poem Katherine read about Demeous." Anne said looking at Kayla. "Yea and did you hear about the figures in the background. " Yea, they said Red, Black, and." "Purple." Anne said looking at her nervously

"Look, we cannot allow what happened in the past happen again to Dante and Jayden." Kayla told her. "Right now, all we can do for now, is go pay a visit to our friend and see if he can help us." "Ok"

Anne and Kayla then took off into the forest. Mentor Ji had been watching them, and he said to himself, "I knew there was something I didn't like about that girl." He told himself and then went to contact Kevin and the others.

Meanwhile, Jayden and Dante were staring to regain conciseness. When they woke up, Jayden automatically knew where they were. They were in the same exact cave Deker took him just not long ago.

"It's about time you two have awakened." Jayden and Dante lifted their heads to see Demious standing in front of them smirking. They were about to charge at him when they realized there were pinned to the wall, literally!

"Once I get down from here I am gonna wipe that smirk off you face!" Dante said in calm, yet threatening way.

"What do you want with us?" Jayden asked looking right into those pitch black eyes. As he did, he got a weird feeling like, a part of him felt surge of power, but it felt evil.

"Oh it's not what I want, but it's what you want." Demious said and he slowly walked toward Dante and made circle in mid air and a black circle appeared in front of Dante and it showed a picture of his sister in a hospital bed with a breathing mask on her face and an IV in her arm and the heart monitor beaping slowly and his parents on the edge of the bed crying.

Dante stared right at his sister "Why are you showing me this." Dante asked trying to hold back his sadness in his voice.

" I can cure her, for a price. "

" I can cure her so that she will never get sick again." Demeous told him

"Dante, don't you can't trust him, he could be lying" Jayden told him and Demeous almost forgot he was there.

" Oh, I didn't forget about you Jayden." He waved his hand in the same motion and in the black circle appeared 2 wolves: A red one, and a grey one. They had just caught a human when a black figure whispered something in the red one's ear and the wolf nodded and then other wolves surrounded the human and then the grey one howled and then the red one bit the person in arm, and then it howled. The other wolves followed and the moon was full overhead. The black figure stood over the person and said "

You are now one of my Night Warriors, you now serve me..." He was just about to say the name when Jayden spoke, 

"Okay, what do you want?" Jayden asked, he really want anyone to know of his secret.

" Dante, Jayden, I want you both at my side, as my commanders of my Demon army."

**What will Jayden and Dante's decision be? Who is the person Kayla and Anne are going to see? Will Ji tell the others about Kayla and Anne? Does Kayla's team known anything about this? And if you want you can try and guess who the person was in the picture Jayden saw. Don't forget Read and Review**


End file.
